Video communication is designed to facilitate head-and-shoulder participants joining from desktop environments. Normally in such environments, videos of participants are captured by one or more cameras that are located on their screens or in its vicinity. The vast majority of such cameras apply an aspect ratio of 16:9.
The resulting captured video image of the participant can undesirably include a significant portion of the background of the participant in the captured video. For example, participants joining from home offices are forced to disclose their private environments in the captured video. In another example, participants from business offices desire to use, as a background, a company roll-up to include promotional information in the captured video.